The Ninja Mermaid
by UnderMiraculousArchive
Summary: Crossover: Basically the ninja (and friends) are in the Little Mermaid universe, and yeah. Rated T for slight violence and mentions of... excursions. Just trying to be safe. :D
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note

Hey, guys! I just wanted to say thank you so much for the support of my stories and what not…

I haven't seen any crossovers for the Little Mermaid and Ninjago, but if you have, I APOLOGIZE!

I just came up with this idea a while back, before season four and stuff, but I wanted to resurrect this idea and write this fanfic! :D

* * *

LE PRESENT THE CHARACTERS

OH, and before I forget, keepers are basically helpers for taking care of Ariel with Sebastian (basically they rotate), so the main plot of TLM won't be all canon. There is an extra eel (Flotsam and Jetsam; Ursula's pets), just because of all the characters (no oc's though I promise) Pixal and Cyrus Borg sadly are not in this just because there are more characters in Ninjago then TLM. But, think of it this way… Pixal and Cyrus are...sailors on Eric's boat…or maybe people in the sequel… :D

Satisfied? Me too. :D

* * *

Lloyd- Ariel

Camille- Eric XD

Jay-Flounder

Kai- Sebastian/Main Keeper

Dareth- Scuttle

Garmadon- Triton

Clouse- Ursula (ROFL)

Misako-Grimsby (i think that's the spelling XP)

Wu- Chef dude (totally forgot his name rofl)

Shadow- Seahorse page (that announces-pretty minor character)

Nya-Carlotta

* * *

Skylar- Ariel's sister

Griffin- Ariel's brother (ik they're all sisters i ran out of girls)

Karloff- Brother

Seliel- Sister

Lar-Brother

Ash- Brother

Cole- Eel -( If you ship Cole and Seliel say this out loud without a hyphen XD)

Bolobo- Eel

Toxikita- Eel

Zane- Keeper

Paleman-Keeper

Gravis- Keeper

* * *

Chapter 1

Seagulls were flat against the crystal blue sky, the waters reflecting dark secrets, and the sailors upon Princess Camille's ship were singing as they worked **(whistle while you work...hi ho…)**.

 _I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue…_

Camille grinned, nudging her advisor, Misako. "Isn't it great, Mia? The salty sea air...wind blowing in your face? It just cheers me right up!"

Misako feigned a smile. "Great, Your Highness…" Max, Camille's dog, had settled right on her feet, snoring away. She bit her lip, trying to push him off.

 _A young, handsome merman be waiting for you,_

 _In mysterious depths below…_

Misako cleared her throat. "Your Majesty, what exactly is our purpose out here?"

Camille shrugged. "The ocean is mysterious, and, I want freedom before I become queen and marry…"

Misako sighed. "It had to be the ocean…"

* * *

Lloyd sped past the large anchor sitting in the dark sand at the bottom of the ocean, waiting for Jay to catch up.

"Honestly, Jay, we would be home by now if it wasn't for you!"

Jay huffed. "Can you not go so...fast?"

Lloyd rolled his eyes, seeing the sunken ship. "Found it...alright, you wait out here...keep an eye out for sharks," he added with a wink.

"Okay, keep watch for...what?! Lloyd!" Jay shot through the small porthole like a bullet. "Sh-sh-sharks?! Yikes!"

Lloyd laughed. "Oh, Jay, don't be such a guppy."

Jay crossed his arms, muttering. "Don't be such a guppy, blah blah blah…"

Lloyd looked around the dark ship, searching for any human objects that looked interesting. He swam into another part, gasping. "Jay!"

Jay sped up to him. "What? Oh...uh, what is that exactly?"

Lloyd grinned. "I dunno…" Lloyd picked up the strange object; it really was a fork. His eyes darted to another thing, and another, and another, while Jay looked around really cautiously.

He encountered a large window, peering out of it. He screamed. "Shark! LLOYD!"

Lloyd whipped around, seeing the glass shatter and a huge great white shark crash through it. He grabbed Jay's wrist, dodging falling boards left and right.

They sped through the opening they came in from, narrowly missing the shark's sharp teeth. Lloyd suddenly had a crazy idea.

"Jay! Through there!" He darted through the loop of an anchor, Jay screaming and following suit.

The shark wedged itself there, snapping its jaws. Jay stuck out his tongue, the shark narrowly biting it off. Jay yelped, grabbing Lloyd's arm.

Lloyd giggled, dragging Jay to the surface.

* * *

Meanwhile Dareth the human expert was lounging about on his island, messing around with a telescope. He heard Lloyd's voice, turning the telescope backwards.

"Mermaid off the port bow!" He then noticed Lloyd was right there. "Gah! Geez, kid, you'll give me a heart attack!"

Lloyd chuckled. "Sorry, Dareth...we brought some more human stuff."

Dareth suddenly looked interested in what Lloyd had. "Ah...yes, this little beauty I haven't seen in a while...it's called a dinglehopper."

Lloyd fingered the 'dinglehopper', or fork as we humanoids call it. "A dinglehopper…"

Dareth then motioned to the other object. "This is called...a snarfblat. Humans invented it when all they did every day was _stare at each other._ They make music with it…" Dareth then blew into the 'snarfblat', a bunch of crud and filth flowing out.

Lloyd's smile turned to a frown. "Music...The concert! Oh, no! Jay, we have to go!, Oh, and thanks again Dareth!"

Dareth smiled. "Bye!"

* * *

Garmadon sat in his throne overlooking the performance, Kai and Zane looking at each other. Kai took up his baton, tapping the stand. Zane smiled at the performers, signaling to go.

 _We are the children of Garmadon,_

 _Great father who loves us and raised us well,_

 _Skylor,_

 _Griffin,_

 _Karloff, Seliel, Ash, Lar,_

 _And then there is the youngest in our musical debut,_

 _Our seventh little brother we're presenting him to you,_

 _To sing a song Kai and Zane wrote, his voice can't be destroyed,_

 _He's our brother L-_

Seliel gasped, looking around for her youngest brother. "Lloyd!"

Garmadon sighed. "LLOYD!"

* * *

Clouse watched the little merman speed home, chuckling. "Well, well, well. Looks like the little fish is poking around the human world...Well, then my plan is complete… Cole! Toxikita! Bolobo! Spy on the boy; he may be the solution to our problems…"

* * *

"Lloyd, I just don't know what I'm going to do with you, young man! Because of your reckless behavior-"

"Careless and reckless behavior!" Kai cut in.

"Yes, and the entire celebration was, er-"

"Ruined! Totally ruined! Completely destroyed! This concert was to be the distinguished pinnacle of my career! Now, I'm the laughing stock of the entire kingdom!"

Jay swam up in defense. "It's not his fault! Uh, well, there was...this shark! Yeah, and then we-but we couldn't, and he was all, 'grr' and we were like, 'ahh!', and then we were safe. But then a seagull-like man came and he was all like, 'this is this, and that is that', and-"

Garmadon stopped Jay. "Seagull? You went up to the SURFACE AGAIN, didn't you?!"

Lloyd smiled. "N-Nothing happened…"

Garmadon ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Lloyd, how many times do I have to go through this?! You could've been spotted by one of those barbaric, treacherous, HUMANS!"

Lloyd frowned. "Daddy, they're not barbarians!"

Garmadon shook his head. "They're dangerous! Do you think I want my youngest son snared by some fish-eaters hook?!"

"Daddy, I'm seventeen years old!"

"Don't take that tone of voice with me, young man! As long as you live in my ocean, you will obey my rules!"

Lloyd was frustrated. "But if you would just-"

"Not another word! And I am never, never to hear of you going to the surface again! Is that clear?!"

Lloyd huffed, swimming away.

Kai was miffed. "Pfft. Teenagers. You give them their own space, and they take advantage of you…"

Garmadon blinked, looking down at his chief advisor. "You think...I'm being too hard on Lloyd?"

Gravis shook his head. "Definitely not."

Paleman nodded. "If he were my son, well,"

Zane cut in. "I'd show him who's boss."

Paleman added to Zane's statement, "And none of this...flitting to the surface…"

"Mm-hm. Constant supervision," Kai finished.

Garmadon smiled. "It's settled! Your four will watch over him; you're just the men to do it."

The four advisors gulped. "Us?!"

Garmadon waved them away with his hand. "Off you go…"

 **Welp! That's it for this chapter...**

 **The Disney Kickoff starts now! WOO HOO**


	2. Chapter 2

Lloyd moved a giant rock, squeezing into a secret tunnel. Jay followed, barely making it in. The four advisors trembled. "Oh, no…"

Kai sighed, heaving the rock sideways. "You three stay here...I'm going after Pretty Boy here…"

He swam in, to find Lloyd singing.

* * *

"LLOYD! I have spent a LIFETIME looking for you! What is all this?!"

Lloyd blushed. "M-My collection…" he mumbled, fingering a candelabra.

"Lloyd…"

A shadow appeared above the cavern, peaking Lloyd's interest. Kai sighed. "Lloyd…"

Lloyd ignored him, swimming towards the shadow. "What is that?"

Explosions of light shimmered across the sky, brilliant colors lighting up the night. Lloyd grinned, diving towards it. Ripples crossed the water where his tail disappeared underneath the glassy surface.

Kai yelled his name, beckoning for him to come back. Jay hid behind Kai. "Are those...humans on that thing?"

Kai nodded. "Nasty creatures…"

* * *

Lloyd used rungs on the side of the ship to climb up and look through a hole, finding a ledge to sit on. He looked up to hear music and see sailors dancing to the merry beat. He smiled, watching them.

Max, Camille's sheepdog, sniffed the air, finding him with his nose. He licked Lloyd's face, causing the merman to giggle.

"Max! Here, boy! C'mere...Oh, Max, you silly dog…"

Lloyd gasped, looking up at the prettiest girl he had ever laid eyes on. He sighed, staring at her.

Dareth had a jetpack, flying above. "Hey kiddo! How's it going down there?"

Lloyd rolled his eyes. "Dareth! They'll hear you!"

Dareth laughed. "Alright, alright…"

Lloyd smiled. "Isn't she amazing?"

"I dunno...kinda hairy and slobbery to me…" Dareth made a face.

"No, that one… the one with the snarfblat…"

Misako smiled, looking around at all the sailors. "Everyone...thank you...In memoriam of Princess Camille's birthday, we present a very special...and expensive...gift." She pulled a curtain off something big and bulgy. Standing there on the deck was a statue in Camille's likeness. Max growled, threatened by the marble carving.

Camille whistled. "Well...Misa...it's...somethin'..."

Misako bit her lip. "Well, I was hoping it would be a _wedding present-_ "

Camille groaned. "Oh, Misako, don't start! You're still not upset about the Prince of Avalon, are you?"

Misako shrugged. "The whole kingdom yearns to see you settled down with the right man!"

Camille sighed. "I know, I know...I just...haven't found them yet…"

Misako smiled. "Well...you'll know…"

Camille nodded. "Yeah...it'll...just, hit me! Like light-ning…"

The sky darkened as Camille said those words. She looked up into the clouds, eyes wide.

"Hurricane a-coming! Gather the rigging!"

Camille gasped, seeing a bolt of lightning hit the deck near her feet. She backed away, screaming, "FIRE!"

Misako shrieked. "Release the lifeboats!"

The sailors all piled into the life-saving boats, rowing away from the ablaze ship. Camille looked around, looking back at the ship. Max was barking, trapped by the fire. She gasped. "Max!"

Lloyd had dove off the boat, watching as Camille urged Max to jump. Another lightning blast, and Camille went flying, unconscious in the water.

Lloyd desperately swam after her, dragging her limp body to the surface. He sped towards shore, clinging onto the unconscious princess.

* * *

Camille was laid in the sand, Lloyd keeping an eye on her. Dareth came ashore, Lloyd turning to him. "Is she...dead?"

Dareth examined Camille, shaking his head. "Hard to say…" He picked up her hand, placing it to his ear. "Can't make out a heartbeat."

Lloyd turned to look at her face. "No! Wait! She's breathing…" He sighed. "She's so...beautiful…"

Kai and Jay washed up onto some rocks jutting out of the sand, watching Lloyd with Camille.

Lloyd sighed, softly singing.

 _What would I give to live where you are?_

 _What would I pay to stay here beside you?_

 _What would I do to see you,_

 _Smiling at me?_

 _Where would we walk?_

 _Where would we run?_

 _If we could stay all day in the sun?_

 _Just you and me,_

 _And I could be,_

 _Part of your world!_

Camille stirred, looking up at Lloyd's face. The sun made a shadow behind him, making it impossible to make out his face. Camille smiled, enjoying Lloyd's singing.

"Camille!"

Lloyd clenched his teeth, diving into the water. Misako came running down the sand, Max at her heels. Max's tongue slurped Camille's face, Camille scrunching her nose.

"You sure enjoy spiking my blood pressure, don't you, Your Highness?"

Camille stood up with help from Misako, looking out at the water as if she was searching for something. She sighed. "I heard the most...beautiful singing. My rescuer...He was singing!"

Misako snorted. "Swallow some seawater, did you? Come, let's get you inside."

Kai sighed. "We can just forget this whole thing, now, shall we?"

Jay shrugged, pointing to Lloyd, who was perched on an out-jutting rock.

 _I don't know when,_

 _I don't know how,_

 _But I know something's starting right now!_

 _Watch and you'll see,_

 _Someday I'll be,_

 _Part of your_

 _WORLD!_

Kai sighed. "We've got a lot of work to do."

* * *

Skylor huffed. "Lloyd! Come on, you've been in there all morning!"

Lloyd parted a seaweed curtain, humming to himself. He checked his reflection, accidentally bumping into Garmadon. He smiled. "Morning, Daddy." He swam off, twirling around and humming cheerfully.

Karloff sighed. "Lloyd got it real bad!"

Garmadon frowned. "What? What does Lloyd have?"

Seliel smiled. "Can't you tell, Daddy? He's in love!"

 **Sorry for no updates... Morro was chasing me around and screaming 'POOFLESS'.**

 **IDK**

 **~Jordan**


	3. Chapter 3

Lloyd swam around, plucking petals off a sea flower. "She loves me...She loves me not...She loves me! I knew it!"

Kai, Zane, Paleman, and Gravis swam up to him. "Lloyd, we've come to talk to you about...recent events?"

Lloyd sighed. "I'm not falling out of love, if that's your reason."

Zane smiled. "Oh, but Lloyd, down here...you can be happier than you would be up there…" He giggled, motioning to the others. Seliel and Skylor dragged Karloff, Lar, Ash, and Griffin out to join in. They inhaled, getting the cue from Gravis.

 _The seaweed is always greener_

 _In somebody else's lake_

 _You dream about going up there_

 _But that is a big mistake_

 _Just look at the world around you_

 _Right here on the ocean floor_

 _Such wonderful things surround you_

 _What more is you lookin' for?_

 _Under the sea_

 _Under the sea_

 _Darling it's better_

 _Down where it's wetter_

 _Take it from me_

 _Up on the shore they work all day_

 _Out in the sun they slave away_

 _While we devotin'_

 _Full time to floatin'_

 _Under the sea_

 _Down here all the fish is happy_

 _As off through the waves they roll_

 _The fish on the land ain't happy_

 _They sad 'cause they in their bowl_

 _But fish in the bowl is lucky_

 _They in for a worser fate_

 _One day when the boss get hungry_

 _Guess who's gon' be on the plate_

 _Under the sea_

 _Under the sea_

 _Nobody beat us_

 _Fry us and eat us_

 _In fricassee_

 _We what the land folks loves to cook_

 _Under the sea we off the hook_

 _We got no troubles_

 _Life is the bubbles_

 _Under the sea_

 _Under the sea_

 _Since life is sweet here_

 _We got the beat here_

 _Naturally_

 _Even the sturgeon an' the ray_

 _They get the urge 'n' start to play_

 _We got the spirit_

 _You got to hear it_

 _Under the sea_

 _The newt play the flute_

 _The carp play the harp_

 _The plaice play the bass_

 _And they soundin' sharp_

 _The bass play the brass_

 _The chub play the tub_

 _The fluke is the duke of soul_

 _(Yeah)_

 _The ray he can play_

 _The lings on the strings_

 _The trout rockin' out_

 _The blackfish she sings_

 _The smelt and the sprat_

 _They know where it's at_

 _An' oh that blowfish blow_

 _Under the sea_

 _Under the sea_

 _When the sardine_

 _Begin the beguine_

 _It's music to me_

 _What do they got? A lot of sand_

 _We got a hot crustacean band_

 _Each little clam here_

 _know how to jam here_

 _Under the sea_

 _Each little slug here_

 _Cuttin' a rug here_

 _Under the sea_

 _Each little snail here_

 _Know how to wail here_

 _That's why it's hotter_

 _Under the water_

 _Ya we in luck here_

 _Down in the muck here_

 _Under the sea_

The mermen and merwomen and all the fish struck a pose, pointing to where Lloyd previously resided, but he was no longer there.

Kai groaned. "You son of a fish-man…"

* * *

Garmadon found himself chuckling as he flipped a flower around in his fingers. "Well, well, who could the lucky mermaid be…?"

Shadow entered the throne room sheepishly, looking like he'd seen a shark. "Your Majesty…"

Garmadon smiled. "Shadow, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you here, young man?"

Shadow gulped. "Lloyd's...gone."

Garmadon's smile faltered. "Gone? As in, gone gone?"

Shadow gulped again. "Y-yes?" he squeaked.

Garmadon gripped his trident. "That boy… Send out all patrols! I want Lloyd here; as soon as mermanly possible!"

* * *

Lloyd's tail flicked lazily as he floated around, looking extremely bored. Jay grinned, speeding up to him, bubbles fuzzing around Lloyd's head. The blonde merprince looked at the other merman, eyebrow raised. "What's up?"

Jay's smile grew wider. "Come, look what I found. I think you'll like it…"

Kai swam past, noticing the two of them. "What are you two up to now…"

Lloyd's eyes were shut tight as Jay led him into the secret cavern. "Wait for it… Oh, I can't wait! Open your eyes!"

Lloyd's pale eyelashes fluttered upwards, a smile forming on his lips. Standing in the middle of the cavern was a marble statue that stood at about five feet eight inches. Long wavy hair cascaded down the shoulders, a dog sat at its feet, and a sword was pointing at the horizon. It was the statue of Camille from the princess's ship, and Jay had found it at the bottom of the ocean where he and the other sea creatures lived. Lloyd circled the heavy masterpiece, brushing his fingers along the stoney hair. "Oh, Jay… you're the best!"

Jay rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I'm glad you like it, Lloyd."

 _BANG._ The cavern shook, pieces of loose dirt and small stones rained down from the ceiling. The rock guarding the entrance fell, cracking in half.

Lloyd gasped. "Daddy… It's not what you think, I promise!"

Garmadon's eyes flashed with a fire Lloyd had never seen before. "I thought I made it clear that humans are FORBIDDEN!"

Lloyd felt hot tears stream down his face. "Dad, please!"

The trident in Garmadon's hands began to glow, letting loose fierce tongues of fire. Everything that Lloyd had collected was being destroyed in front of his very eyes. He cowered behind the statue of Camille, crying.

Garmadon lowered his trident towards the statue. "Let this be a lesson to you, Lloyd… Humans are WEAK!" A crack formed in the base of the statue. Lloyd shook his head violently.

"Daddy, they're not that bad! They're more than you think!"

Another crack formed. Garmadon narrowed his eyes further. "Those stupid humans took your mother away from me!"

Lloyd shook his head. "Camille is different! She-"

Garmadon's expression shifted. "You-You know their _names_?! Lloyd Montgomery GARMADON!"

The statue crumbled into pieces, Lloyd sinking into the sand. "Father…"

Garmadon looked down at his son, sadness slowly etching into his face. "Let's go," he said to Paleman, Gravis, and Zane. Kai followed them, shaking his head as he swam out.

Jay patted Lloyd's shoulder. "I-I'm so sorry…"

Lloyd brushed his hand off. "It's not your fault," he sniffled. He picked up the most intact piece left over from his collection; the stone face of Camille. He wiped his eyes, stroking the stone slab.

"Poor, sweet child…"

Lloyd looked up, startled. "Who said that?"

An eel-like trio swam up to him. One was a girl, and the other two were male. "You could fix this… Clouse has ways to help merfolk like you… He even has a whole song…"

Lloyd frowned. "A song?"

Cole, one of the eels, pulled out an iPhone. "Buy it on iTunes; it'll be big…"

 **Okay, so I broke the fourth wall, sorry. I wanted to add some humor. But iPhones weren't exactly there in that time period...whenever this is.**

 **Someone requested that I continue this; my writer's block finally purged! Thanks Adele XD**

 **So, yeah, Ursula... I mean Clouse... He has a record album XD I added the song mainly for the word count, sorry :I but hey, you don't have to listen to me sing, so count your blessings...**

 **Okay, gotta go write other stuff, see ya! :D**

 **~TNoW**


	4. Chapter 4

The eels led Lloyd to a secret cavern, Jay sheepishly following. He trembled so bad bubbles formed around him every inch he moved. Toxikita was at his back, giggling maniacally.

Lloyd, being the brave one, followed them closely. He hesitated at the gate of the cavern, looking at the stalactites hanging perilously above him. The eels beckoned him to come forward. "Don't be afraid, prince…"

He nodded, continuing on. Jay gulped.

"Uh, Lloyd? I-I'm going to wait out here… and… keep watch! Yeah, for sharks!" His eyes suddenly widened. "Nope; going inside!"

Lloyd rolled his eyes, looking back at the red-head. "Jay… you guppy…"

A deep voice echoed towards them, Lloyd's head turning back. "Ah, you've… come…"

Creatures emerged from the darkness, snapping at Lloyd's tail. He wrinkled his nose, swimming faster. He found himself in a room with a half-man, half-squid creature. **(The bottom half is squid, duh.)**

"Dear, sweet child, whatever has that… monster done to his own son, oh, it's despicable. Come, sit down, have some tea…"

Lloyd studied the old china set, smiling. "Is this… human?"

Clouse smiled. "Yes, it's off of an old cargo ship…"

Lloyd felt a smile forming on his lips. "Fascinating…" He took a sip, gagging immediately afterwards.

Clouse chuckled. "Not your cup of tea? Get it?"

Lloyd made a face, sticking out his tongue. "Yeah, whatever that means…" He set the cup down. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Ah, to help you, sweet thing. You see… _I have a talent I always have possessed-_ "

Cole groaned. "No singing, please. I lied about earlier-it's not on iTunes…"

Clouse huffed. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Anyway, I have a special gift with magic. I can grant your heart's desires… for a price."

Lloyd's green eyes widened. "My heart's desires? So… I could become human?"

Clouse smiled. "Of course…" He winked at the eels, the trio frowning. The magic master facepalmed. "The scroll, you stupid eels!"

Bolobo handed Clouse a yellow scroll and a pen, bowing. Clouse handed them to Lloyd. "Sign here."

Lloyd frowned. "What's the catch?"

"Oh, nothing really… I just need…" He leaned closer, "your voice."

Lloyd nearly shrieked, lightly grasping his throat. "My _voice_?! But how-er, how will I be able to-"

Cole sighed. "Here, look, kid, I'm not supposed to be breaking the fourth wall here, but here's my phone… listen to this song… it will make sense."

Toxikita glared at him. "Co-ole…"

Cole shrugged. "What? It adds comic relief."

Jay frowned. "Hey, that's my thing!"

Lloyd sighed, glaring at the both of them. "Do you mind?! I have to make a life-changing decision here!" He sighed, nodding. "I agree to your terms."

Clouse grinned. "Remember, three days for your princess to kiss you."

Lloyd frowned. "Wait how did you know-"

"Context, my dear. Now, the spell…" He mumbled in a foreign language, Lloyd suddenly choking. Jay clenched his teeth. "Lloyd!"

A ripping sound was heard as Lloyd's tail split, forming into legs. Jay grabbed him, swimming like a madman to the surface.

Cole watched them go, turning to Clouse. "Wait, in the original, isn't Sebastian with them?"

Clouse blinked, turning to his invisible scribe. "NARRARATOR! YOU SLACKER!"

 **I blinked, smiling nervously. "Okay, okay, here…"**

Kai appeared, seeing Jay and Lloyd speeding towards the surface. "Not again…" he muttered, following after them.

* * *

Kai found the two of them near tall rocks jutting out from the water, Lloyd unconscious. "Is he…?"

Jay shrugged. "He's breathing… I think…"

Lloyd's eyelids fluttered, the newly formed human sitting up. He lifted his leg, smiling.

He attempted standing up, slipped on the rocks, then fell back into the water. Jay held back a laugh, snickering behind his hand.

Lloyd huffed, blowing the hair out of his face. He looked around, frowning.

Kai sighed. "Well, Lloyd, you've done it now… You're such an irresponsible teenager, honestly… I'm going straight to King Garmadon, telling him what you've gotten yourself into…" He paused, looking at Lloyd, who was pouting. He shook his head biting his lower lip.

"No, I must tell my king everything…"

Lloyd looked down sadly, looking up at Kai occasionally. Kai groaned.

"Fine. You can stay up here. But no getting into trouble, you hear?"

Lloyd smiled, hugging the older merman. Kai brushed him off. "And no more hugs!"

Dareth flew past them, crashing a few feet away. "Whoa! Lloyd, kid, what happened to ya? Wait, don't tell me… You've grown your hair out!"

Lloyd shook his head, smiling.

"No, uh… You got taller!"

Lloyd sighed, shaking his head again.

It was now Jay's turn to groan. "He's a human, Dareth! HUMAN!"

Dareth looked Lloyd up and down, finally realizing. "Oh, you're human now! Oh, we need to get you a new outfit! Yes, perfect!" he nodded, clapping his hands. "This way!"

 **Because I'm so nice, here's two chapters in one day. This one is slightly shorter, but it needed to end here. And yeah, I broke the fourth wall. Oopsie...**

 **Max starts the scene in the next chapter, with his powerful nose... X3 woof.**

 **Yeah. I have to write more, I'm on a roll! :D**

 **~TNoW**

 **And no, the song isn't on iTunes. I lied. Sorry.**


	5. Chapter 5

Garmadon had troops sent out to every corner of the ocean, searching for his son. Seliel finished talking to the sentinels, shaking her head. "Lloyd is nowhere to be found…"

Garmadon felt tears pool in his eyes, burying his head in his hands. "No… my precious Lloyd… where have you gone…?"

* * *

Dareth stepped back to look at his work. "Look at you, kid! You look like a movie star! A showstopper!"

Kai frowned, looking at the strange attire. Lloyd was wearing an old canvas sail with rope around his waist. He struck a pose, Jay laughing silently.

Kai sighed, opening a small vial around his neck. He spilled one-third of the contents on his tail, the tail forming into legs. He wore red pants that were slightly outdated for the human world, and a red shirt. Buckled shoes were on his feet, and a tricornered hat was upon his head. Jay looked at him, frowning.

"Where in the world did you get legs too?! How come I can't have legs?! Lloyd's my friend too!"

Kai scoffed. "I am responsible for the teenage prince; therefore, I must have the proper resources. If you have complaints, take them to the sea king; I'm sure he'd LOVE to hear them."

That shut Jay up. He tapped his fingers on a beached rock, sighing. "Guess I'll stay out here, then…"

"Darn right you will. Dareth, you should stay with the flounder."

Dareth saluted. "Yes, sir!" He looked at Jay closely, the merman splashing him in the face. The two had a squabble as Kai noticed someone was coming closer. He squealed, dragging Jay into the water and hiding in the rocks.

Lloyd, however, was left to balance on a lone rock in the open, barely able to balance.

Max, the mischievous sheepdog, noticed the young prince, barking and making chase after him. Lloyd clambered onto the rock, unable to cry for help.

"Max!"

Purple hair flew behind her as Camille raced down the beach. "Oh, Max, don't take off like-"

She looked directly into Lloyd's emerald-green eyes, taken aback. "Uh...Hi…"

Lloyd smiled, tucking his hair behind his ear. Camille stood up all the way, studying him.

Max barked, the blonde showing fright clearly on his face. He inched back, nervous.

Camille scolded her dog, shoving him away. "I'm sorry… Max can be a bit of a nuisance sometimes… I'm Camille… What's your name?"

Lloyd opened his mouth to speak, then remembered Clouse's words. He shook his head sadly.

"W-what is it? You...can't speak? Oh… You're not the one, then…" She sighed. "But, that doesn't mean I can't offer you hospitality. Are you alone?"

Lloyd shrugged.

Camille nodded, pondering. "Shipwreck or something then, huh? Hmm. Well, do you need a place to stay? My castle has plenty of room…"

Lloyd nodded eagerly. _Stay with the girl of my dreams? Yes!_

"Well, come on down then. Let's go."

Lloyd slipped getting down, falling on his face into the sand. Camille stifled a giggle, helping him up. "Some accident, huh. Here, I'll help you."

Kai huffed, watching the two of them go. "Oh, my prince… not again…"

He made his way after them, being careful not to be seen.

* * *

Nya clucked her tongue, skirting around the former mer-prince. "Oh, you poor poor thing… having to go through something as bad as a shipwreck… Camille must have quite an interest in you to go through that…"

Kai snuck into the room, cringing when he saw Nya. Lloyd looked at him, waving his hand. Bubbles flew all over the place, Lloyd stopping to look at them, curious. He popped a few, giggling without making a sound.

Nya turned to look at the king's chief advisor, her hands on her hips. "Well, if it isn't the high and mighty Kai! Haven't seen you in awhile, brother…"

Lloyd looked at Kai, cocking his head to the side. _Brother?_

"Well, Nya, ever since you left, the kingdom has been… spotty at best. We are slowly rebuilding ourselves… I notice the fishing industry hasn't faltered…" he narrowed his eyes, looking at her.

Nya sighed. "I have been on a strict vegetarian diet, milk and eggs included-"

"You're eating EGGS?!"

"Chicken eggs, you loony crustacean. And yes, fishing has gone up. How is the princess supposed to know that there are half-fish creatures in the sea?! Explain that, genius!"

Kai huffed. "You could tell them…"

Nya laughed. "Ever since the prince- I mean, the king's excursions with a human maiden all those years ago, before we were born even, all the kingdom's been talking about it. Prove their existence, and bam! You're dead in a laboratory, being poked and prodded in their experiments. Or being kept in a fishbowl, or even… put on the menu!"

Lloyd gasped, falling backwards into the bubbles. He held his arms to his chest, looking at Kai, shaking his head furiously.

Kai motioned for him to calm down, turning back to Nya. "Alright, I won't tell. But you need to keep our secret."

" _Our_ secret?"

"Yes. Lloyd here is… the seventh in line for the throne…"

Nya's eyes widened. "S-Seventh?! There's more than one?!"

 **Awkward ending for the win! I changed this stories's rating because… well, excursions… if you know what I mean… and the sequel, er, prequel, is going to feature… said excursions… not in detail or anything, just mentioned… but rated T just because… excursions… *coughs***

 **Yeah…**

 **So, please enjoy the Ninja Mermaid! While I find a way for Wu (the chef) to find a way to try to cook Kai without cannibalism… his vial may have to have a part, ha.**

 **Bai :3**

 **~TNoW**


	6. Chapter 6

Wu danced around his kitchen, throwing things into giant kettles and fussing with various teas. He grasped several fish, chopping their heads off and throwing them into sizzling pans and adding spices. He smiled, mixing in some vegetables, adding some to a separate pot. "For the vegetarian maid… and our new guest…"

Kai stumbled into the kitchen, his mixture inside his vial just running out. He fell over, cursing under his breath. He hefted himself mostly up, fiddling with his vial.

Wu saw him, smiling. "Oh, a fish-man! Excellent… You'll keep me entertained while I cook your bottom half!"

Kai frowned. "What?!" He looked around, seeing fish bones and pots everywhere. He screamed, falling backwards, and his face was as pale as the old chef's beard. He dodged the huge meat cleaver the chef was swinging around, trying to find a place to hide long enough to transform.

"Come on, fish man, come to Wu!" the old chef chuckled crazily.

Kai found a meat closet, diving into there. He finally got the vial open, pouring half of what was left on himself. Legs formed underneath him, and he stumbled into the main kitchen, wielding a bread knife. "I-am not-on the menu!" he gasped, stabbing the counter and running out of the kitchen.

Wu looked around, confused. "Where's the fish man?"

* * *

Nya guided the young merprince into the dining room, motioning to Misako to alert the princess. Misako cleared her throat.

"Your Highness, your...guest is here…"

Camille turned around, seeing Lloyd in a sea green jacket, pants that went to his ankles, and knee-high black boots. Gold elements; buttons, fringe, etc. finished the look perfectly. She smiled. "You look very nice tonight, _monsieur_."

Lloyd bowed in thanks, unable to say anything in return. Nya motioned for him to sit down at the head of the table, next to Misako and Camille.

Misako nodded, pouring tea into a pot. Lloyd watched her carefully, noticing she put sugar cubes in it. She handed it to him, Lloyd biting his lip and setting it down. He nodded his head politely, noticing she had a seashell necklace around her neck.

Camille cleared her throat. "So, er, what was your name again?"

Lloyd looked around the table, trying to find something to tell her without words. He formed his index finger and his thumb into an L. Camille nodded.

"So, your name starts with an L, then? Great! That's a start… well, uh…"

Lloyd held up two fingers, then pointed to his other hand, which was in the shape of an L. Camille frowned. "Two L's? Oh, okay…"

Lloyd curled his fingers into a crude O, a small smile on his face. Camille smiled back, understanding somehow. "Is your name… Lloyd?"

Lloyd grinned, nodding. _Yes!_

Misako nearly choked on her tea. Camille looked at her strangely. "Misako?"

"My apologies, Your Highness…" Misako set her teacup down, smoothing her napkin under her fingers.

Lloyd looked at her too, focusing on her eyes behind her glasses. Misako noticed him staring, blinking. "What?"

Lloyd pointed to his eyes, then motioned to her. _We have the same eyes…_

Misako frowned. "I'm sorry, I don't understand…"

Lloyd sighed, slouching slightly. _Man…_

Camille smiled. "Perhaps we could take a tour of my kingdom tomorrow?"

Lloyd smiled, nodding.

Camille grinned. "Great! Misako, make plans for us, if you please…"

Misako nodded. "Certainly, Your Highness…"

Lloyd noticed a fork on top of his napkin, picking it up. He combed it through his hair, smiling.

Misako and Camille gave him odd looks, Lloyd blinking. He set the fork down, biting his lip with embarrassment.

* * *

Later that night, Lloyd and Kai returned to Lloyd's room, Lloyd flopping onto the soft bed. Kai looked out the window, sighing. "Lloyd… Your princess is waiting…"

Lloyd smiled, rushing to the window. He waved to her, Camille waving back. Lloyd backed away from the window, falling back to the bed. He had a sappy grin on his face, Kai huffing.

"Lloyd… one of these days your love is going to catch up to you and bam! You'll find yourself in a rut…"

Lloyd had fallen right to sleep, a light blush dusting his cheeks. He pulled the blanket up to his shoulders, blowing out the candle next to his bed. The chief advisor sat next to the window, watching the waves roll onto the shore until he fell asleep too.

* * *

Nya came up to Lloyd's room, gently shaking the young prince awake. "Lloyd…"

Lloyd rolled over, blinking. He jumped up, excited. He slid over to Kai, shaking him roughly.

Kai shoved him away, Lloyd frowning. He swatted him with his tricorn hat, Kai rubbing his eyes. "What… what is it?!"

"The princess requests Lloyd's presence at breakfast, which is in ten minutes. She seems in lighter spirits than usual…" She leaned closer to Lloyd, smirking. "Must be your… _influence…_ "

Lloyd rolled his eyes, going behind the screen to change. He fluffed his hair with his fingers, rushing down to the dining hall. He tripped on the staircase, Camille barely catching him. "Easy, easy!" She giggled. "Well, aren't you excited? I am too!"

Lloyd blushed, smiling sheepishly, which earned more giggles from the princess. She set him down, leading him to breakfast.

* * *

"First thing on the schedule… oh dear, where did I put that…" Misako looked through her bag, frowning. Lloyd looked to Camille, who held a finger to her lips. She held up the schedule, changes to it marked in red ink. Lloyd smirked, looking back at Misako.

Misako huffed. "Your Highness…" She saw the changes, exasperated. "Oh, I wash my hands of you!"

Camille laughed, Lloyd silently laughing along with her. Misako snapped the horse's reins in front of them, the carriage lurching forward. Lloyd watched the horses with great interest, looking under the carriage at one point. Camille observed him, amused.

"What, never seen a horse buggy before?"

Lloyd shook his head, smiling.

Camille nodded, eyebrow raised. "You must have come from somewhere really… unique…"

Lloyd's smile grew wider, nodding.

* * *

Misako studied Lloyd, trying to put her finger on who he was and why he seemed familiar. She had seen many peculiar things in her lifetime, but Lloyd… Lloyd was different. His face was similar to someone's she hadn't seen in a long time.

Lloyd at one point looked at her, the two making eye contact. Misako tensed, recognizing it. _No… It couldn't be…_

She watched the two new friends dancing in the town's square, both smiling widely. Misako's expression was confused and sad at the same time. She knew Lloyd. He was… was…

Camille and Lloyd returned to the carriage, smiling. "Let's go home, Misako… Dinner should be ready… Hey, Lloyd, would you care to take the reins?"

Lloyd nodded eagerly, taking the leather straps in his hands. He snapped them hard, the carriage speeding down the path. Camille gripped the seat tightly, squealing at first. She adjusted to the speed, noticing that Lloyd was a natural at controlling the horses.

Misako looked ahead, screaming. "CLIFF!"

Lloyd tensed, pulling back on the reins. He leaped out of the buggy, dragging the two out. He got back in, unlatching the horses. They turned, stopping next to the drop. The carriage slowed, balancing half-off the gorge. Lloyd tugged it back onto solid ground, panting.

Misako felt a small smile form on her face. _It's so...familiar…_

Lloyd helped the princess to her feet, Camille hugging him tightly. "That was so brave… you saved my life… and Misako's… thank you…"

Lloyd hugged her back, smiling. _You're...welcome..._

 **So, yeah, that's that. Mu ha ha you'll fully know Misako's secret in the sequel! X3**

 **And, yeah, I added some Ninja Lloyd, rawr, bite me. XP**

 **Listening to Carrie Underwood somewhat inspired some moments in here... uh...**

 **Yeah, 'Something in the Water'... that's the song. :D**

 **Anyways, please enjoy! Next chapter probably coming out on Thursday or Friday... I have cello practice on Wednesday... but it might be cancelled tomorrow... so maybe...**

 **~TNoW**


	7. Chapter 7

Clouse cussed, throwing his spellbook across the cavern. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY LIKE EACH OTHER?!"

Cole rolled his eyes. "It's pretty darn obvious… They were walking down the beach holding hands a minute ago."

Clouse huffed. "Fine… We'll have to manipulate her somehow…" He looked at Cole, smirking. "And you're going to do it!"

Cole blinked, pursing his lips in surprise. "Me?!"

" _Sephadorus no mekai fluras a metioinchina humansi dora zeriphus._ You have fifteen minutes until the spell activates. I suggest you don't mess this up."

Cole frowned. "What do I have to do?"

"You're going to serenade the princess… she will think you are her rescuer, and she will fall in love with you."

Cole laughed. "I don't sing, sir… How am I-"

Clouse held up the glowing green hexagonal amulet that held Lloyd's voice. "With this…" He smiled, looping the cord around Cole's neck.

Cole shivered. "This thing gives me the creeps…"

"Go, Cole, go to the surface, and get the girl to fall in love with you!"

Cole sped up to the surface on command, his eel like features beginning to fade.

* * *

The darker haired teenager emerged from the water minutes later, gasping for breath. He fluffed out his hair, brushing off the dark cloak that magically appeared, along with a shirt and pants that were up to date with the time period. He looked around, noticing purple hair ruffling in the wind. He studied her, straining to listen to what she was doing.

She had a silver flute, and she was experimenting with different notes. "No, that's not the note, ugh…" She was trying to re-create the melody that her saviour had sung to her. She cursed under her breath, throwing the flute into the sea. "No! Forget it! I'll never see him again!"

Cole smirked, sprinting down by where she was perched on a balcony. His shoes sunk into the sand, almost causing him to fall. He began singing with Lloyd's voice, earning Camille's attention.

 _Where would we walk?_

Camille stared at him, her head tilted in confusion and wonder. "Wh-"

Cole continued, only in a minor key. _Where would we run?_

 _If we could stay all day in the sun,_

 _Just you and me,_

 _And I could be…_

Camille's eyes were hazed over with a slight green glow. "It can't be… can it?" A smile formed on her soft lips, the princess dashing inside.

 _Part of your… world!_

* * *

The sun streamed through the tall window in the room that Lloyd occupied.

 _Day three. The last day to kiss my princess._

The blonde yawned, Kai and Nya rushing into his room, slamming the door. "Congratulations, kiddo! We heard the news; it spread across the whole kingdom!"

Lloyd frowned. _What?_

Nya held up her invitation. "You're getting married!"

Lloyd grinned, kissing Nya on the cheek and squeezing Kai into a bro-hug. He fluffed his hair into place, running down the stairs. He stopped, seeing Cole with Camille. He held a hand to his mouth, tears stinging his eyes.

"Yes. I fully intend to wed Cole… tonight, at sunset."

Kai and Nya watched as Lloyd ran down the opposite hall, crying. Cole looked out of the corner of his eye, smirking. He nuzzled Camille, smiling.

Camille saw Nya, smiling. "Nya, please, follow me. I need you to help me with my wedding gown."

Nya sighed, head drooping. "Yes, Your Highness…"

* * *

Kai followed Lloyd to the dock extending to the sea, Lloyd falling to his knees. He swiped at the water with his hand, the tears creating ripples in the salty water. Kai patted his back, biting his lip. He felt his transformation wear off, the merman sliding into the water. "Would you like me to-"

Lloyd nodded. He made a crude J shape with his fingers, pointing. Kai nodded, disappearing into the blue-green water.

* * *

"King Garmadon!"

Jay panted, swimming as fast as he could into the throne room. "Lloyd has been found!"

Garmadon straightened up in his throne, hope twinkling in his dark blue eyes. "Show me."

Kai met up with them halfway, the merman recapping what had happened- Clouse, the princess, etc. Garmadon nodded, the three breaking the surface of the ocean.

Lloyd was still at the end of the dock, sobbing into his knees.

Garmadon approached his son slowly, his wet gray hair sticking to his head. Lloyd looked up, wiping his eyes. His father sighed with relief. "It is you…"

Lloyd nodded, inching to the edge of the dock. His father outstretched his arms in a friendly gesture, Lloyd gratefully hugging him.

Zane had followed them, along with Gravis, Paleman, and all of Lloyd's siblings. They gathered around the blonde prince, Seliel patting his arm comfortingly.

A ship left its port, sailors draping white decorations all over the exterior. Lloyd looked away from the ship, closing his eyes. Garmadon patted his shoulder, squinting at the deck.

"This is a disaster, Wu! How could the princess marry that-that-"

Wu handed the fuming older woman a cup of tea. "Misako, perhaps it's meant to be. Camille seems happy."

Misako huffed. "It's suspicious. She hasn't even known him for a full day! I'd rather her marry you, honestly…"

Wu blinked. "No thanks… From what I remember, you had some… adventures with a certain fellow a while ago…"

Misako rolled her eyes. "We married when we thought we were ready." She rubbed the silver band on her ring finger sheepishly.

Wu nodded, smirking. "True… but you could've… you know, kept it more of a _secret_ …"

Misako slapped him with her bag, blushing profusely. "Shut up!"

Jay gagged. "Are you hearing what I am?"

Kai made a face of disgust. "Yeah…"

Dareth flew above them, landing on the dock next to them. "Guys! I have good news and bad news… and you need to hear both!"

 **BUM BUM BUM XD**

 **Yeah, sorry I took so long to update, slight writer's block… PX**

 **So, yeah, plot twist… There's going to be a terribly written battle scene… with some popular ships…**

 **So, please enjoy, and review! And favorite if you want… I'm not picky. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

"What happened, Dareth?" Jay insistently asked.

Dareth shook his head, sighing. "It's the princess's new fiancee… he's actually one of Clouse's eels!"

Lloyd shaped his hand into a fist, gritting his teeth. Garmadon frowned. "Clouse wouldn't do this without good reason…"

"King Garmadon! We've been searching all over for you!"

Shadow, Paleman, and Gravis dragged Bolobo and Toxikita to the surface, the two eel creatures hissing. Garmadon glared at the two of them.

The sea king raised his trident, only to have it held back by Lloyd. Lloyd shook his head, motioning with his hand to give the trident to him. Garmadon hesitated, then obliged. Lloyd took the trident, the three prongs illuminating with a soft pale light. It encircled the two eels, their former merfolk features being restored. Garmadon smiled. "Of course… the trident can alternate or restore form…" He shook his head, filled with realization. "That filthy squid! He's using you to get to me! I should've known he'd try something like this!"

Lloyd patted his father's shoulder, giving the trident back. The young prince looked drained, his mouth forming into a yawn.

Skylor angrily hit at the water below her, clearly upset. "How DARE they! My poor little brother…" She lifted Lloyd's chin with her hand, Lloyd raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

Seliel nodded. "Yeah; I wanna fight!"

Kai frowned. "How are we going to get up there and effectively fight?"

Skylor huffed. "You're right…"

Seliel smirked. "Well, I think we have an idea." She pointed to the anchor on the wedding ship. "We can climb up with that!"

Garmadon gripped his trident, an angry expression on his face. "Let's stall a wedding."

Dareth squawked loudly, like a seagull. "Hey, guys! Need any help from…" He squawked again. "From the aviary?"

Birds flocked down onto the dock, the merfolk gawking at them. "Birds?!"

Garmadon hefted himself onto the dock. "I can't believe we're doing this…"

Lloyd grinned, standing up. He pumped his fist, his family diving into the water. Garmadon grabbed his wrist, smiling. "Let's go, son."

* * *

The wedding bells chimed on the wedding ship, Dareth watching from above. Camille was walking down the aisle, a red-lipped smile on her face. Her wedding dress draped down to the floor, trailing behind her.

Cole waited for her at the front of the congregation, a smirk on his face. He heard a growl, turning his head. Max had his head down, and his teeth bared. Cole kicked him sharply, Max whining.

Camille reached the end of the aisle, Cole looping his arm around hers.

Clouse, disguised as a townsperson, watched, nodding his approval.

Seliel crawled up onto the deck, gripping a small dagger. She whistled, signaling the others.

Dareth squawked, the birds behind him cawing and tweeting. They divebombed Cole, the eel shrieking. Clouse gritted his teeth, looking around.

Skylor grinned. "ATTACK!"

Camille was dragged out of the battle by Ash and Lar, Ash winking at her. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness."

The purple-haired princess raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Since when do I need to be safe?" She ripped her skirt at the knees, taking out a sword.

Lar and Ash wolf-whistled. "Dang, girlfriend…"

Lloyd gave them dirty looks, the two older brothers laughing.

Cole was tackled by Skylor, the fiery-haired mermaid snatching the necklace from him. He gulped, nervously chuckling. Seliel took over, holding the eel down.

Skylor tossed the necklace to Zane, who dropped it onto the deck. It flared with green light, Clouse yelling in dismay.

The battle ceased, all eyes drawn to the broken necklace and the light streaking from it. It formed a long, curvy line, making a path towards Lloyd. His singing voice rang out in the air, returning to his vocal chords. He smiled, the last note of the song ringing in his ears.

Camille gasped, running to the blonde prince of the ocean. "Lloyd… how… what… You can talk! And-and sing!"

Lloyd smiled, nodding. "I can…"

Cole felt a tear running down his face, the eel sobbing into Seliel's magenta hair. She sighed, patting his head.

Garmadon smiled, lowering his trident to rest at his side. Kai even smiled, Nya standing next to him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, grinning.

Clouse ripped off his disguise, baring his teeth. "NO! YOU'RE A FOOL!" he yelled, facing Cole. "YOU HAD ONE JOB!" He was seething with anger. "And you," he hissed, facing Camille, "you are coming with me." He grabbed her by the waist, jumping into the ocean. Lloyd screamed her name, preparing to jump in after her. Garmadon grabbed his wrists, pulling him back. "Lloyd, no! It's too dangerous!"

Lloyd shook his father off, determination creasing his brow. "No one harms my princess." He jumped off the ship, splashing into the water below.

 **CLIFFHANGER CENTRAL BABYYYYY**

 **Sorry I didn't update for a while; I was watching my cousin for a few days this week… He's four, so…**

 **I finished this after watching this movie with him last night X3 he loves the Little Mermaid apparently and so I got more inspiration. I didn't want the movie to line up perfectly with this story, so I tweaked the story enough to keep you all interested. You must like it if you got this far XD**

 **So, yeah, one more chapter I think. Thanks for reading! And don't forget to point out any ships you see… I vaguely remember some Ash x Camille hinted vaguely in there…**

 **Anyways, enough wasting your life, bye!**

 **~TNoW**


	9. Chapter 9 (Final)

Lloyd hit the surface of the sea below, sinking into the cool water. He looked around, searching for any movement. He cried out, his legs melting back into a tail.

Camille shrieked through the water, her cries muffled. Lloyd whipped his head in her direction, speeding towards her. He outstretched his arms, Clouse angrily flicking him away. Lloyd repeatedly attacked, trying to free the human princess.

Clouse took a sharp turn, dragging Camille into the underwater castle. He tied her to a post, holding a sword to her throat. "If you move a muscle or make a sound you WILL die."

Camille silently cried, the once brave, strong princess shaken to her core.

Lloyd pounded on the door, yelling. "CLOUSE!"

Garmadon surged down next to his youngest and favored son, trident in hand. He blasted the doors with his magic, sounding the ancient war cry.

Clouse smirked. "Garmadon… what a surprise…" He pressed the blade of the sword into Camille's neck, causing the human princess to whimper. Lloyd's fist tightened, the young prince seething with hatred.

Garmadon frowned. "Why. Why are doing this, Clouse? We used to get along perfectly well. What changed?"

Clouse hissed. "You and your stupid wife got in the way of EVERYTHING! You-you turned me into this-this-BEAST!"

Garmadon gripped his trident. "You threatened my kingdom!"

Clouse was nearly at the verge of tears. "And you DESTROYED MY HAPPINESS!" He pressed into Camille's neck harder, drawing thick, red blood, staining the surrounding water.

Garmadon rushed at the sorcerer, angered. "HOW DARE YOU!" The two struggled, Lloyd rushing to save Camille. He untied her, holding her close.

She gasped, beginning to run out of air. The spell Clouse had put her under was wearing off, and she was struggling for air.

Lloyd flicked his tail, surging upwards. Bubbles foamed around him as he sped up, breaking the surface. Camille gratefully took deep breaths, her eyelids fluttering closed and her head drooping onto Lloyd's bare shoulder. Lloyd stroked her sopping purple hair, nuzzling the top of her head.

Garmadon lunged at Clouse, nicking the side of his arm. Clouse sent a blast of dark magic past Garmadon's ear, the magic swirling and coming back at the elder merking. He fell, dropping his trident.

Clouse smirked. "You're getting too old for this, _Garmadon_ … You should give up now, and relinquish your crown to me. Or, say goodbye to your beloved children…"

Garmadon reached for his trident weakly, concern etched on his face. He sighed, relaxing his hand. "I-I relin-"

Lloyd, Kai, and all his siblings and friends busted into the throne room, each one wit a weapon. Camille had stayed on the surface with Dareth, but the rest of them were there behind him, angry looks on their faces. They yelled, attacking the old sorcerer.

Clouse fought back, but with no prevail. He looked at Cole, reaching for his ex-henchman. "Cole! Help me!"

Cole smirked, looking at Seliel. "No way… I found a new mistress…" He hugged the magenta-haired mermaid, nuzzling her neck.

Zane and Kai held Clouse down, looking at Garmadon. "Care to do the honors, Your Highness?"

Garmadon nodded, swinging his trident down onto the wretched squid.

* * *

The struggle was over. All that had suffered under Clouse were free. Camille returned to her kingdom, and Lloyd to his. But, neither returned happily, rather, they returned quite lonesome for each other. The small amount of time they spent together brought the two differing heirs of the crown closer than ever recorded in history.

Lloyd found himself perched on a rock jutting out of the sea, sadly watching Camille trudge down the seashore.

Garmadon sighed sadly, looking at Kai. Kai nodded. "You did what you had to do, Your Majesty."

Garmadon shook his head. "Never in my life did I expect myself to return to my… old ways…" He smiled. "But my children deserve happiness… and Lloyd's resides up on the land." His trident began to glow, sending magic to the base of the rock Lloyd was sitting on, illuminating his tail. Lloyd looked down, grinning. Garmadon smiled.

Camille turned her head to see Lloyd walking towards her, wearing a white shirt and grey pants, slightly wet from the ocean. She ran towards him, burying her face in his shoulder. He smelled like salty sea water, she noticed, and inhaled deeply.

Lloyd brushed her hair behind her ear, the two lovers sharing a simple but passionate kiss.

 **MMM YEAH CRED- wait.**

 **They're supposed to get married.**

 **And KAILOR…**

 **oh poop**

 **ok**

 **here**

Skylor looked up at the now married couple-

 _ **wait**_

 **What?**

 _ **they're not married yet. you just said so.**_

 **Well, I-**

 _ **what the heck man**_

 **EXCUSE ME WHO'S WRITING THIS THING?!**

… _**i am**_

 **No.** _ **I AM.**_ **You are editing. Get to it.**

 _ **...fine**_

Skylor looked up at the now married couple, sighing. "They're so cute…"

Kai nodded. "Yeah… You know who else is cute?"

Skylor frowned. "Uh… Who?"

Kai blushed. "You are…"

Skylor sighed. "You are hopeless…"

 **There. I feel better having some Kailor and Coliel in there. No Jaya, sorry. Don't want Conya vs Jaya fights breaking out. Although, Jaya is still there. And possibly in the sequel…**

 **Oh, and I might be writing a Miraculous Ladybug fanfiction soon, so check that out if you like that stuff OwO it's part of my Disney collection now… I think it's either Aladdin or Beauty and the Beast… probably the second one…**

 **Anyway enough chit chat see you later! :D**

 **~TNoW**


End file.
